Concurso de Amor ONESHOT
by Cigar Blues Mixes
Summary: Ichi…go…no lo hagas…- suplica ella, pero esta atrapada, no tiene a donde ir. El peli-naranja toma a la oji-purpura del rostro con ambas manos y la besa tiernamente, ella lo único que puede y quiere hacer dejarse llevar por el...


**CONCURSO DE TRAJES DE BAÑ0**

Aclaraciones:

[ ] Pensamientos del personaje

( ) Intervenciones o aclaraciones mías

Personajes:

^_^ Urahara

-_- Ururu

=_= Ichigo

.:_:. Inoue

0_0 Rukia

*_* Ishida

(Chicos): Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Kira y Kyoraku

El resto…Tessai, Jinta, Yuroichi, Tatsuki y Chizuro

-Sótano de entrenamiento de Urahara-

^_^ Muy bien Rukia!, estas lista, porque yo ya!. Vamos muéstranos tu lado sexy!. Tu también Inoue!, Woohoho que sexy!

-_- Urahara-san de dónde saco ese altavoz?

^_^ Jajaja, te gusta Ururu?, lo encontré tirado esta mañana, estaba junto a un auto blanco y negro, que tenía unas luces rojas y azules arriba. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… el dueño del auto debió haber tenido mucha prisa, porque lo dejo estacionado a media calle, enfrente de un banco….mmmmmm….. que raro, Jajaja

-_- Carro blanco y negro…con luces rojas y azules arriba…estacionado a media calle enfrente de un banco…..esta mañana?...mmmmmm….(no será…..?)

-FLASHBACK -

-Comedor de la casa de Urahara (8:00am) -

(Televisión) ''Se nos ha informado que una banda de criminales muy peligrosos entraron al banco Municipal de Karakura, alrededor de las 6:00am, tomando a 8 personas como rehenes incluyendo al guardia de seguridad y al vicepresidente del banco, pero ahora está todo bajo control, los negociadores se han encargado de la situación exitosamente. No ha habido ningún herido, los rehenes ya salieron y ahora mismo están arrestando a los criminales….les traeremos mas información a las 6:00pm…..

(Jinta) Ururu, ataque de súper escupitajo aéreo!...

-_- eeehhh?... (Impacto de escupitajo aéreo exitoso)

(Jinta) Jajajaja…. estúpida caíste!, solo por eso a ti te tocara barrer todo la casa!, Jajaja

-_- Jinta deja de jalarme el pelo, no es justo debes respetarme, soy mayor que tu…..

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-_- mmmmmm…..claro ya lo recordé…..

^_^ mmmmmm…..dijiste algo?

-_- eeehhh?...no, no dije nada [jiji, mejor que se quede así]

^_^ Hora de ver a las participantes!. Ururu, por favor haces los honores?.

-_- S-si... La participante #1: Yuroichi-san, con un traje típico de dos piezas color amarillo

^_^ Yuroichi-san estas muy linda con ese traje!... [jejeje, no recordaba que tan bien se veía con poca ropa]

-_- La siguiente participante es la #2: Rangiku Matsumuto-san, con un traje igualmente de dos piezas color rosa, pero con lindos detalles florales en color lila [aunque en mi opinión necesita una..o dos tallas mas grandes]

^_^ Rangiku-san, no dejas nada para la imaginación del publico!, Jajaja

-_- La participante #3 es Inoue Orihime- san, con un traje de dos piezas color verde limón con uniones en la parte de arriba.

^_^ [mmm.. donde esta?, jejeje, vamos a hacer que salga] Vamos Inoue no seas tímida!, Kurosaki-kun te está viendo!.

=_= [Por que carajos tenía que venir a este estúpido concurso]

^_^ Inoue-san vamos sal de atrás del vestidor, te ves preciosa y créeme por la cara de nuestro público no soy el único que piensa así, no es así chicos?

(Chicos) eeehhh?...emmm…..claro!, se ve…..muy linda! (todos a punto de morir de una hemorragia nasal)

(Tatsuki) Es cierto Orihime!, eres la más bonita!, de seguro tu ganaras!, ANIMO!

(Tessai) Es cierto!, definitivamente el verde limón es el color de Inoue-san, le sienta a la perfección con su tono de piel, no hay duda de eso

(Chicos y Tatsuki) [que viejo más raro….]

.:_:. Jejeje…. [que pena Kurosaki-kun está viendo hacia acá. Siento que moriré de vergüenza!]

=_= [A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O!, ya me quiero ir a casa, ni siquiera se a que vine en primer lugar]

^_^ Vamos Ichigo!, dile lo que piensas a Inoue-san

=_= mmmmmm… bue…..[ que rayos!, no puede ser!, se ve tan…..se ve TAN LINDA!]

.:_:.[ Eeehhh?, en serio esta volteando hacia acá, que pena!. En serio está interesado?, me está mirando muy fijamente, creo que me voy a desmayar!]

=_= IDIOTA!, que diablos crees que estas usando!. Además en público!. Cámbiate inmediatamente!

.:_:. [eeehhh?, porque eres tan malo Kurosaki-kun!]

0_0 Cállate malnacido! , yo puedo vestirme como quiera!, no eres mi padre ni nada por el estilo!, puedo mostrar mi lado sexy si es que quiero!

.:_:. [Kuchiki-san?...o ya veo…era eso…]

(Chicos….sobre todo Renji, empiezan a fantasear con Rukia)

(Chizuro) Estoy segura de que tiene unas piernas sexys, Jejeje… ven con mami conejita!

(Tatsuki) Maldita pervertida!, contrólate! (le suelta un puñetazo en la cara). Además…..de dónde diablos saliste?

(Todos los chicos….. y Chizuro, se transforman en una horda de zombies hambrientos del cuerpo virgen de Rukia)

RUKIA….RUKIA….RUKIA…..RUKIA…RUKIA…RUKIA…..RUKIA….RUKIA….RUKIA…..RUKIA…RUKIA…RUKIA…..RUKIA…..RUKIA…RUKIA…RUKIA…..

=_= [Que diablos!]

^_^ [uyy!, creo que tal vez me pase un poco, con esa poción de: ''Zombies hambrientos de cuerpos vírgenes de mujeres planas''. Aunque… ahora que lo pienso es muy raro…. se supone que no afecta mujeres…..]

=_= (fuerza saiyajin!) DEJEN DE MIRARLA! (ka-me-ka-me-HA!)

^_^ Wow!, no sabía que Ichigo había alcanzado tanto poder!, es demasiado fuerte. Eso fue un Super-Ka-me-ka-me-HA!, su pelea contra Preeser en el planeta Pamek lo ayudo mucho

-_- Urahara-san…. eso es plagio!

=_= Ponte esto! (abraza tiernamente a Rukia, cubriéndola con una manta y poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza)

-_- [de donde saco esa manta?]

=_= (gran suspiro)…Bueno luego nos vemos Inoue. Rukia necesita un castigo (se la sube a la espalda, cual vil saco de papas)

.:_:. Eeehhh?, mmmmmm…. S-SI!

^_^ [Jajaja, mi plan está funcionando a la perfección !, valió la pena el sacrificio de todos]

(Todos los chicos….y Chizuro, están tatemados atrás de Urahara…..sus heridas…quemaduras de tercer grado)

(Yuroichi) [Kizuke…..ahora si te pasaste….]

*_* mmm..

0_0 Déjame ir Ichigo!

(Ichigo sale de la habitacion con Rukia en la espalda)

.:_:. [Kurosaki-kun…..]

*_* Inoue-san!

.:_:. Eeehhh?...Ishida-kun?

*_* Inoue-san!, ese traje de baño te hace ver más linda. Sé que tu ganaras!, por eso de antemano te hice este arreglo de flores, no son tan hermosas como tu pero…. por favor acéptalas!

.:_:. Ishida-kun….? (se pone como tomate)

[Woohoho!, creo que lago más se está cocinando aquí….]

*_* Entonces Inoue-san, te gustaría ir a comer un helado?, tal vez….a la playa….si tu quieres….

.:_:. SI!, CLARO!

*_* Bien!, entonces Inoue-san, hoy serás mi princesa y yo seré tu fiel dragón guardián

^_^ [todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba!, Jejeje]

-En la habitación de Ichigo-

0_0 Ichigo maldito!, ya bájame!

(Ichigo arroja a Rukia a la cama como a una muñeca de trapo)

0_0 Kya!, maldición Ichigo!, porque me arrojas de esa manera?, Idiota!

=_= Por que? !. No creo que seas tan estúpida, como para no darte cuenta Rukia. Vamos tan solo mira como estoy!

0_0 Ichi…go…no creo…

(Ichigo se acerca a Rukia, toma su rostro con su mano derecha, su cintura con la mano izquierda y la mira fijamente. Rukia no sabe que hacer, está atrapada)

=_= No quiero que esos chicos [sobre todo Renji], vean el lado sexy de Rukia, sobre todo no quiero…..

0_0 [Basta!, no lo digas!, Basta!.. si lo dices yo…]

=_= No quiero que nadie te vea de esa forma!... yo soy el único que puede mirarte de esa manera!, Rukia…

0_0 Ichi…..go….. no lo hag…..

(Ichigo toma a Rukia del rostro con ambas manos y la besa tiernamente, solo rozando labio con labio…)

=_= Pero….aun así te voy a castigar, no te salvas… así que será mejor que te vayas preparando

0_0 Que te carguen malnacido cabeza de naranja!. Lárgate de una buena vez!, eres un hij…

(El cabeza de naranja toma a Rukia con más fuerza y esta vez la base más apasionadamente)

0_0 Pe….pe…pe-ro…. q-que diablos te pasa! (la oji-purpura esta mas roja que una fiesta de tomates rojos en verano)

=_= Que es lo que sucede?, puedes estar enseñando tu lado sexy a los demás, pero no aguantas un simple beso mio!

0_0 N-no es eso!... es que…..es que así no se hace!

=_= Eeehhh?

(La shinigami toma bruscamente al cabeza de naranja del cuello, pega cuerpo con cuerpo y lo besa apasionadamente al estilo francés)

=_= [Que diablos?, donde aprendió a besar así?, ya tenía experiencia?. Pero….en verdad... en verdad se siente bastante bien]

0_0 Así es como se hace, niño!

=_= Eeehhh?...

0_0 [Jejeje, tengo un plan] Ichigo...quieres ir al siguiente nivel?...He estado esperándote…. ( acerca lentamente sus labios al iodo de Ichigo)…..I-C-H-I-G-O…..

(GRAN HEMORRAGIA NASAL!, El chico anaranjado está a punto de morir de una hemorragia masiva. Rukia empieza a quitarse la parte de arriba del taje de baño….)

=_= T-tu…t-tu…t-tu…tú te lo estas quitando!...no lo hagas!...guarda eso!...

0_0 Jejeje, que lindo eres!, solo con esto y ya te pones así….pero es que la verdad….te ves tan delicioso Ichigo…de seguro sabes dulce….. no es así?

(La oji-purpura se quita la parte de arriba del traje de baño, pega su cuerpo con el de Ichigo y empieza a lamer sus labios, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia sus oídos…)

=_= [Mis orejas, mis orejas!...puedo sentir a Rukia, e-ella…..ella esta lamiendo mi oreja…..puedo sentir sus pechos…..no creo que pueda mas…..!] (Ichigo cae noqueado al suelo, un total K.O.)

(Ella se vuelve a colocar la parte de arriba del traje de baño y se separa un poco de el, con un rostro de decepción total)

0_0 mmmmmm…. eso es todo… que poco aguante…..Bueno, ya suponía que esto iba a suceder… Que esto te sirva de lección!...es la revancha por haberme lanzado de esa manera, estúpido cabeza de naranja!

(Se vuelve a acercar al peli-naranja y esta vez lo toma dulcemente, con ambas manos, del rostro y lo besa tiernamente, roce de labio con labio)

0_0 Y esto es por el beso anterior…y por lo lindo que eres…

**-FIN- **

**-EXTRA- **

-Esa misma noche en el comedor de la casa de Urahara-

^_^ Tessai-san!, la cena te quedo exquisita!...Aunque siento que se me olvida algo…ma!, no importa!, la sensación desaparece después de un rato, Jajaja!

-_- mmmmmm….Urahara-san…

^_^ No estás comiendo nada Yuroichi-san, Oh ya se!, es que prefieres cenar solo un tazón de leche, no es así?, o es que estas enojada por no haber ganado el concurso?, jajaja!

-_-mmmmmm…Urahara-san…..por favor…

^_^ Tessai-san!, por favor tráigale un tazón de leche a Yuroichi-san!

-_- mmmmmm…..Urahara-san…..por favor…..no finja que no me escucha….

^_^ Jinta!, trae el sake bueno, hoy vamos a celebrar que mi plan funciono a la perfección!, Woohoho!

-_ -Urahara-san…..

(Jinta) Ya lo taje!

^_^ Bien vamos a abrirlo y a celebrar! Woohoho! !

-_-mmmmmm….

(dos horas después)

^_^ Ooohh!, Ururu, que es lo que pasa?

-_- Ya no importa…

-Sótano de entrenamiento de Urahara-

(Renji) Hola?...hay alguien ahí?...alguien?...ayudaaa!….. por favor

**-FIN DEL EXTRA-**

Al fin lo termine!, pensé que jamas lo iba a acabar y que este iba a ser uno de mis tantos proyectos inconclusos, pero no, por fortuna lo logre!, menos mal... mi autoestima no se vera dañada esta vez ^_^. Así que espero que les haya sido de su agrado y hasta la próxima

**zài jiàn!**


End file.
